


Cast a Spell Over the West

by theswearingkind



Series: The World Wide and Strange [7]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is his hair she notices first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast a Spell Over the West

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ Comm 100_women. Title from Fall Out Boy’s _Bang the Doldrums_.

It is his hair that she notices first, as long as a woman’s and shining black as pitch or ebony, black as the clear night sky in this strange new country. When he runs to her it streams out behind him like the mane on a wild horse; Alice’s mounts were always steady and sedate, built to carry women weaker even than she, but nevertheless she has the fleeting thought that she would have liked to bury her fingers in that mass of black, twine her hands through it like she might have done if she’d ridden astride a stallion.


End file.
